


Never Underestimate My Ability

by MedicDuFresne



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, i love this damn pairing so much, takes place during season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons are leading a double training session with their squads, or rather they're supposed to be. Grif never shows up so Simmons goes looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate My Ability

This was getting ridiculous. Simmons tapped his foot and glanced at the time reading in the corner of his visor. Grif was supposed to meet him here nearly twenty minutes ago for a group training session. Both of the men’s squads were standing around chatting, waiting, growing restless.

  
“Shir,” Simmons tensed up as one of the ladies in his squad approached him.

  
Thankful for his visor hiding his rapidly flushing face and light sheen of sweat that had broken out across his forehead, “Y-yes lieutenant? Ah wh-what did you ne-ed,” Simmons’s voice cracked on the last word and he was suddenly glad Grif haddn’t shown up in time to make fun of his inability to talk to his squad. Than again, he wouldn’t have to face them alone if the man had bothered to show up for training…

  
“Ah, I wath jutht wondering when training wath sthuppothed to sthart,” she said, shifting her weight onto one leg, “not that I mind waiting shir.”

  
Damn him, damn Grif for putting Simmons in this position. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the time again. Enough was enough, “Er why don’t you um… why don’t y-you lead everyone for a bit? Yeah. Yeah works. You do it. I have to-- er… find Captain Grif. So um. Yeah. Lead on…?”

  
Simmons quickly scampered away, nearly tripping over his own two feet to get away from the woman. He really needed to work on his communication skills. Girls just… they just freaked him out. He shook his head, willing away the repressed memories from junior high and made his way to the captain’s barracks. He figured since Grif’s squad was in the training yard where they were supposed to be and not on a mission to infiltrate the Mess Hall, the man was probably taking a nap.

  
Simmons pushed open the door and pulled his helmet off, peering around the common room. The common room was nothing more than a few dingy couches and an old coffee table with chipped mugs that may have once held coffee in them at one point with four doors leading to the rooms that the various captains stayed in. Sure enough, Grif was sprawled out on one of the couches, one arm slung over his eyes to block out the sunlight streaming through the shitty blinds.

  
Simmons shook his head again and tossed his helmet on an empty couch then approached the sleeping man. “Hey asshole,” he tried, poking at the man’s arm. Grif only shifted a bit and actually started snoring. Simmons rolled his eyes and tried again, this time louder, “Asshole, wake up,” he pushed Grif’s arm away from his face, which startled the man enough to bring him back to the waking world.

  
Simmons narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips and Grif opens his eyes and peers up at him, “Really, Grif? I mean I know how much you like naps but Kimball specifically requested that we lead a double training session today.”

  
Grif yawned and waved at Simmons like he was trying to bat him away, “Fuck off, I don’t want your nagging to be the first thing I wake up to.”

  
“It wasn’t this morning when you got up the first time!” Simmons crossed his arms and huffed, “What happened? You were right behind me out of the Mess Hall. ‘Go ahead Simmons’ , ‘I’ll catch up in a second Simmons’ , ‘I just need to grab something, I’ll meet you there Simmons’. Yeah, I can see that clearly now. Looks like the only thing you wanted to grab was a nap!”

  
Grif chuckled and shrugged, “Alright smart ass, you caught me. Now if you’re done lecturing I’m going back to my nap. I’m taking the day off as a me-day, got it?”

  
Simmons couldn’t help but scoff, “You can’t just lay there all day.”

  
Grif just grinned, “I’ve done it before. Never underestimate my ability to idle.”

  
The maroon soldier threw his hands up in the air in frustration. God, Grif could be just so damn irritating sometimes. Simmons ran a hand through his short hair trying to think of a way to get Grif to come back to training with him. There’s not much that will move the man once he’s set his mind to doing nothing.

  
Simmons glanced down at the couch to see that Grif had rolled onto his side so that his back was facing the other man. Pfft, typical. Simmons walked to the other side of the common room, mulling ideas over in his head. He picked up Grif’s helmet, which was sitting on the counter next to their small stash of snacks, and rolled it in between his hands. He could try telling Kimball and get the man in trouble that way. No, that reminded him too much of what he used to do with Sarge, and that wound was still too fresh to mess with. Maybe he could bribe Grif, but with what?

  
Oh. Now that was an idea he could work with.

  
With a grin on his face, Simmons walked back to Grif and crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet so that he was nearly eye-level with the orange soldier, “Hey Grif, I’ll make a deal with you.”  
  
That must have caught the man’s attention considering Grif had the decency to shift back so that he was laying on his side facing Simmons. He raised his eyebrow, “Yeah? And what would that be?”

  
“You know Chef’s Super Secret Snack Storage?”

  
Grif immediately sat up, and Simmons knew he had him, “Sx4? Of fucking course I know it. I’ve been trying to get my guys into that place for weeks, but it’s locked behind two high tech security doors that none of my guys can crack.”

  
“Well,” Simmons began, tracing the outline of Grif’s visor on his helmet which was still in his hands, “If you get up and come to training like you’re supposed to, next time you go to pilfer the Mess Hall, I’ll come with you and hack through the doors. Then you and your men can steal all the good snacks you can carry.”

  
Grif’s eyes widened and the promise of all those snacks, then suddenly the lanky maroon soldier had an armful of grinning Hawaiian. Grif presses their lips together, swallowing Simmons’s squeak of surprise. They stayed like that for a moment, with Grif’s hands locked behind Simmons’s neck and one of Simmons’s hands cupping the man’s cheek while the other was on the ground to try and keep his balance and both men from toppling onto the ground.

  
As suddenly as it started though, it was over when Grif got to his feet and snatched his helmet from Simmons. He pulled it onto his head and slapped the man on the back, his smile evident through his voice, “The next raid is scheduled for tomorrow night. You better be there. Now come on, we’ve got some training to lead.”

  
Grif excitedly left the common room, leaving Simmons to pick up his helmet and follow the man out with a fond smile on his face.


End file.
